


Prisoner of snow

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Snow, Whining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Siamo stati chiusi in casa tutto il giorno perché è da questa mattina che nevica, tesoro, te l’ho già detto. Ci sono le strade piene di neve, anche se uscissimo dove vorresti mai andare?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Prisoner of snow

**_~ Prisoner of snow ~_ **

“Non capisco perché non possiamo uscire. È tutto il giorno che siamo chiusi in casa, Dai-chan, e io mi sto annoiando.”

Daiki sospirò, passandosi una mano davanti al viso e contando mentalmente fino a dieci.

“Siamo stati chiusi in casa tutto il giorno perché è da questa mattina che nevica, tesoro, te l’ho già detto. Ci sono le strade piene di neve, anche se uscissimo dove vorresti mai andare?”

Ryosuke scrollò le spalle in tutta risposta.

Si era aggirato per casa con aria depressa per ore ormai, ed in quel preciso momento sentiva di essere arrivato al proprio limite di sopportazione.

E il momento dopo, e quello dopo ancora, e ogni secondo che passava fra quelle mura.

“Non è giusto. Siamo nel ventunesimo secolo, la gente non dovrebbe essere costretta a rimanere in casa solo per un po’ di neve.” si lamentò, poi parve pensarci per qualche istante e tirò su la testa, con convinzione. “Ho deciso. Se mai dovessi cambiare lavoro farò lo spazzaneve!” dichiarò, voltandosi verso il fidanzato in cerca di una reazione da parte sua.

Non riuscì tuttavia a spiegarsi cosa avesse detto di così divertente da far quasi cadere Daiki dal divano per le risate.


End file.
